Just Another Sunday in May
by Goodshipak
Summary: Set in Season 6 after House and Wilson move into the new loft apartment. A story of what happens one weekend in May.
1. Chapter 1

Just Another Sunday in May

Part One

House was heading home to the loft riding the Repsol after a long day at PPTH. He had decided to take the bike, since it had turned out to be such a nice day. Wilson had a short caseload and had left early, he'd told House he had some things to take care of. House took the long way home, enjoying the ride and the warm breeze as he sped down assorted side streets until he reached his destination. Unlocking the door to the loft he noticed it as soon as he entered. The clean, pine smell overtook him right away. House also noticed how neat everything looked. Yes, Wilson did like to keep the place in order, but this was much more so than was usual for him. The carpet was spotless. There were flowers on the table near the plasma screen. And there was a table with matching chairs in the kitchen. Where did that come from? Was Wilson planning a hot date tonight? Was his best buddy holding out on him? House pondered the thought as he headed for his bedroom. As he entered the door way he found Wilson, changing the sheets on his bed.

" Damn, I was hoping for the SpongeBob sheets instead."

"They are on back-order, will these do?"

"Wilson, what the hell are you doing? What about that new cleaning lady you hired?" House watched him finish making the bed, putting everything just right.

"She starts next week. Wanted to get a jump on things. It is May, just doing some 'spring cleaning'."

"And where did that table and chairs in the kitchen come from? Expecting company?" House winked and nudged Wilson with his elbow.

'It's called a dinette. Nora is thinking of selling it. Told her we'd try it out for a few days and let her know if we were interested in it. "

"You sure you don't have a 'hot date' with that new nurse in Ped's? I saw you looking over her 'assets' in the hallway the other day."

"As I remember it, YOU were also 'looking her over'." Wilson couldn't help smiling , she was attractive. "And no, we do not have a date, hot or otherwise. Just wanted to clean this place up a bit."

"Looks fine to me. Now why don't you put down your pretty pink feather duster and join me for a beer? New Yankee Workshop on the Tivo. Talk about first class entertainment."

"Beer sounds good." Wilson glanced at his watch and looked a bit panicked. "Damn. It's later than I thought. I need to run…an errand. I'll be back in an hour or so."

"What's your hurry? Is there a sale at Bed, Bath and Beyond? Don't want to miss that!"

"Very funny House. " Wilson paused before he continued. "If you must know, I promised the Patterson's I'd come back to the hospital to help celebrate Kyle's ninth birthday. You remember him, my latest lymphocytic leukemia patient?"

"The kid who beat me on Guitar Hero in the cancer ward? I was robbed!"

"I will let him know you want a rematch as he opens his gifts. I better get moving. Oh…" Wilson stopped for a moment, then headed for the kitchen and opened the oven door. "There are stuffed peppers warming in the oven. Please House, leave them there til I get back. Then we can have those beers with dinner. And try to keep the place clean. I will see you later. Gotta go.."

"Be careful driving Jimmy. And be home before midnight." House laughed to himself as Wilson left the loft.

Keep the place clean. Maybe short sheet Wilson's bed? Too much effort after a long day at the hospital. He decided to get a head start on the beers and limped into the kitchen. As he opened the fridge he noticed a card and envelope on the counter. He picked it up and smiled to himself. Leave it to Wilson, he never forgets these things. It was a Mother's Day card with an appropriately sentimental verse only Wilson could find. At dinner tonight he would get House to sign and address it and then Wilson would mail it so House's mother would not be forgotten on her special day. Not that House would forget, he always called her. But cards were not his thing. If it wasn't for Wilson he'd never remember to send one. He couldn't believe it was May already. Wasn't Mother's Day on a Sunday? Just two days away. 'It must be next week' , House thought to himself. Wilson was the human date book, he never forgot important days during the year. House put the card back on the counter so Wilson could present it to him when he got back. He took his beer, planted himself in a burnt orange recliner and decided to watch Blackadder on the Tivo, he needed a good laugh.

After the second episode of Blackadder, House went for another beer. Wilson was late. And he was getting hungry. He opened the oven and took in the aroma of Wilson's stuffed peppers. Damn they smelled wonderful. Just as House was about to totally ignore Wilson's request and raid the dinner, he heard the front door open. He shut the oven door and limped toward the loft entrance. Wilson better have a good excuse for taking this long. Did he hear two voices entering the apartment? House knew he did because one of them was definitely female. And that female voice certainly sounded familiar. House stopped in his tracks when he saw Wilson and his guest. It explained his best friend's strange cleaning frenzy earlier. And the stuffed peppers already prepared for dinner. The woman with Wilson smiled softly and gave House a hug. House smiled back and looked at her kind face. He took her things, and gave Wilson a questioning look before he spoke.

"Hi Mom…."


	2. Chapter 2

**Just Another Sunday in May**

**Part Two**

"**Hello Greg. It was so nice of you and James to invite me . It will be wonderful to spend a Mother's Day with my son. It's been such a long time since we've done that." **

**House glared at Wilson as he answered his mother. "Great to see you Mom. Just hope you won't be too bored. How long are you staying again? Been so busy at the hospital, it's seemed to have slipped my mind."**

"**James did say you were busy, that's why he told me you had him finalize the arrangements for my visit. Looking forward to our dinner out on Sunday. I'll be leaving Monday afternoon. "**

"**Blythe, we are both happy you were able to make it. Catch up with Greg while I put the finishing touches on our dinner." Wilson avoided House's continued glare as he made a quick exit to the kitchen and the stuffed peppers in the oven.**

"**What a lovely apartment Greg. I simply adore this fireplace." Blythe looked around the room as Greg placed his cane against the wall and limped over to where she was standing. "What impressive furnishings."**

"**Wilson consulted me every step of the way…"**

"**I heard that…" Wilson added, while getting out the place settings and placing them on the kitchen counter.**

**House led his mother to the sofa and Blythe took a seat. "This is very comfortable. I should look into getting one. Your father was never one for comfort."**

"**Comfort was NOT a requiem of the Corps."**

"**House…" Wilson cautioned, while checking on the peppers in the oven. **The smell permeated the kitchen and front room. House's stomach gurgled and he recalled the dinner's that his mom had made.

House was transported back to his mother's kitchen. The aroma was delightful, tempting, almost intoxicating. The peppers mixing with the beef and tomatoes was something Greg could never get enough of. It was his mother's 'specialty', and his personal favorite. Swiss steak, ala Blythe House. But with this memory came another of a particular Swiss steak dinner. A dinner the night Greg told John House that he wasn't his real dad. The night that began a summer of silence and notes under his door. And when John House finally chose to speak to him again, it was never the same. There was always a distance there, John House never forgot what was told to him. It was as if the Marine had been backed against a wall and were lashing out. He took all his frustration out on this young boy who dared to speak his mind, to talk of a truth John didn't want to hear. House was glad Wilson hadn't made Swiss steak tonight. He'd never eaten it again after moving out on his own. Too tempting. Too many memories. Too painful. Hearing his mother's voice answering Wilson, brought him back once again to the present.

"**It's fine James. Besides, Gregory is right. His father could be rather strict at times. And I know they both clashed quite a bit. But in the end, John cared deeply for his son."**

**Wilson glanced over at House and shook his head slightly trying to keep House from responding. House caught his friend's eye and against his better judgment he refrained from saying anything. Then Wilson tried to steer the conversation in another direction.**

"**House, would you mind setting the table for dinner? I know that is foreign territory for you, but I can always bring up a diagram on the web." Wilson smiled and jokingly opened his laptop that was sitting on the counter.**

"**Excuse me Mom; I need to show Wilson the fine art of impressing a lady." Blythe smiled and Wilson simply rolled his eyes. House limped into the kitchen and began setting the table with a flourish. It kept his mind off Swiss steak, and John House. When he finished he bowed and looked over at Wilson. "Your turn…"**

"**Well it just so happens that dinner is now ready to be served." Wilson spread out his arms and brought them down as he completed his own bow.**

"**Show off." **

**Blythe watched her son and his closest friend and chuckled at their antics. It made her think of all the times Greg had asked her for a brother when he was a child. This is exactly how she would have expected two brothers to act. James was indeed the brother Greg never had.**

"**Chef Show Off to you." Wilson looked at House, then motioned to Blythe and continued. "Dinner is served, Madam."."**

**Blythe pulled herself up from the deep cushions in the sofa and made her way over to the dinette that Wilson had just recently purchased. As Wilson plated the crisp tossed salad and placed it next to each dinner setting, House held out his mother's chair and slid her in close to the table. He then sat across from her, leaving a space for Wilson opposite the oven giving Wilson easy access as he brought the rest of the meal to the table. Wilson began plating the stuffed peppers adding a side of brussel sprouts. As he brought two plates to the dinette, the mixed aroma of peppers and brussel sprouts preceded his arrival at the table. Wilson placed the first in front of Blythe and she thanked him graciously. Then he handed the second plate to House before heading back for his own. House just stared at the plate. He was so engrossed, he did not see Wilson joining them after retrieving the last plate. Wilson mentioned something about digging in to which House only nodded and grunted a halfhearted "Yeah…" He didn't notice that both Blythe and Wilson were watching him as his eyes were aimed pointedly at something on his plate. He only looked up when he heard his roommate call out his name.**

"**House?"**

"**It's alright James, I think I know what's bothering him." Blythe looked over and met her son's eyes. "Brussel sprouts. He's never liked them. He wouldn't eat them when he was growing up either."**

**Once again House went back to his childhood, remembering another family dinner where brussel sprouts were included. His mother was right, he had never liked them. On this particular evening, he didn't even attempt to eat them. John House watched an 11 year old Greg as he slowly ate everything on his plate **_**except**_** the green veggies. He finished his glass of milk and then while Blythe and John were discussing John's latest assignment, Greg attempted to make a quick and quiet exit. He didn't get very far however. John abruptly stopped him and ordered him back to the dinner table to "finish those brussel sprouts. A proper Marine **_**always **_**cleans his plate." Greg returned to his seat only to stare at the green vegetables, poking them with his fork. Soon, both his parents had finished their meal. Blythe began clearing the table. Greg took hold of his plate ready to take it into the kitchen to join his mother so he could properly dispose of the dreaded green veggie. He was stopped by a rather perturbed John House, who pushed him down in his seat, and slammed down the plate next to him. John forcefully snapped that in no uncertain terms was Gregory getting up from that table until he ate every one of those brussel sprouts. But Greg was just as determined as his father, and the veggies remained there for over an hour after dinner was finished. It was Blythe who finally ended the showdown between her husband and son when she insisted Greg get to bed. As Greg headed for his room, he avoided John's piercing stare and hurried up the stairs. It was there, in the solitude of his room, that House remembered he broke down. He cried for what seemed hours before he fell asleep. He remembered how glad he was that the next day was a Saturday so he could sleep in.**

**The next memory that House recalled was being jolted awake by his father. He remembered how dark it was in his room. Was it morning? It was indeed morning, 4 A.M. Saturday morning. John House made Greg get dressed and follow him into the back yard. Where the Marine forced his young son to do calisthenics. Jumping jacks, pushups, sit ups, and finally running in place until Greg was ready to drop. At which point John House led Greg into the kitchen for a **_**nutritious breakfast**_**. One glass of cold milk and a small bowl of brussel sprouts. Greg, exhausted and emotionally drained, finally caved and ate the disgusting bowl of green vegetables. He saw the same green globs awaiting him as his mind brought him back to this dinner with Wilson and his mother. Not wanting to discuss this unpleasant memory from the past, he tried to block it out as he turned his attention to his best friend.**

"**Brussel sprouts." House turned up his nose. "Don't expect a tip…" House looked over at Wilson and deposited every one of the green veggies he had onto Wilson's plate.**

"**Damn." Wilson watched as House did a sprout dump on his plate. "Just do the dishes. Your turn remember…"**

"**My mom's here. I get a **_**free dishes **_**pass. I promise to do them on Sunday when my turn comes around again."**

"**You won't be here Sunday, dinner with your mom. How convenient." Wilson cut into his first pepper and relished each bite. He did enjoy this meal, reminded him of his own mother.**

"**I can remember you always doing such a good job with the dishes growing up Greg. No need to pass your turn on my account. I can catch up with James and get his stuffed pepper recipe. My, this is excellent James."**

"**I'd love to share it with you Blythe; I got it from my mother." Wilson smiled, thinking of the many dishes he had learned by watching his own mother cook. The conversation then turned to family recipes and Blythe and James were happily discussing their personal favorites. **

"**The Wilson/House recipe exchange. I definitely don't want to be a party to that. Dishes actually sound good about now." **

**House pulled himself up from his chair and gathered the empty plates before heading over to the counter by the sink. He turned on the water and thought of the many times he had done this in the past. He had actually volunteered back then. It made his mother happy. But there was another reason. If he stayed to do the dishes, he was alone. It was time he did not have to listen to John House criticize him. If it was a particularly bad day he could do the dishes, and then use the excuse of homework to head into his bedroom. When Greg was older he would leave right after dinner to meet with friends. Anything to get him out of the house. The best times, in his mind, were the ones spent between just him and his mother. House was down to the last fork when he heard a familiar voice just over his shoulder.**

"**You missed a spot."**

"**In your dreams." House dried his hands and turned around to see Wilson headed to the coffee maker. "About time."**

"**Didn't want to interrupt you over here."**

"**Or get hit with this." House reached over and took hold of the sprayer connected to the sink and aimed it at Wilson's head. **

"**That too." Wilson opened the new bag of coffee and started to measure out enough for a full pot.**

"**And I NEVER miss!"**

"**Not what I heard." Wilson chuckled slightly as he watched the coffee start to perk.**

**House turned on the cold water and sprayed Wilson in the back. **

"**House!"**

"**Okay you two. That's enough. Don't make me separate you." Blythe laughed at the boys' antics as she watched from the other room.**

"**But mom HE started it! House pointed at Wilson and began to pout.**

"**Your son is incorrigible, Blythe."**

"**As I see it, you both are. Why don't you join me over here Greg and show me how to work this newfangled TV of yours."**

"**With pleasure Mom." House reluctantly put the sprayer back into the sink and limped over to the couch in the other room. Wilson got three mugs out of the cabinet as the coffee began to finish brewing. When it did, he filled each cup and readied them to bring into the living room. **

**House joined his mother on the sofa and used the remote to turn the plasma set on. He hit a few buttons and onto the screen came a huge close up of Grave Digger. House looked over at his mother and saw her perplexed look. He leaned over toward her and explained what was on the screen.**

"**The biggest Monster Truck Rally on the East Coast. More bone crushing action than should be allowed by law." House moved forward on the sofa engrossed as Grave Digger ran over a few dozen already dented vehicles. He didn't even notice Wilson standing next to him until he saw a red mug and an unusual aroma overtook his senses.**

'**Is **_**that**_** coffee? Smells like you took Grave Digger into a donut shop."**

"**It's Cinnabon coffee. Perfect for relaxing after a meal." Wilson turned his attention to Blythe as she took her first sip. "Cream only, I believe. I hope I remembered it correctly Blythe."**

"**It's perfect James. And this coffee is delightful. Wherever did you find it?"**

"**Whole Foods, on special all week. Excuse me while I get myself a cup." Wilson returned with his mug in hand and sat down on the matching love seat. "Have you seen **_**Sense and Sensibility **_**Blythe? I saw it at the video store before I went to the airport and thought you might enjoy it." House looked over at Wilson sternly and hugged the remote in his hand. **

"**How thoughtful James. I have always wanted to see that. John wasn't one for those types of films. But I don't want Greg to miss his Grave Dragger."**

"**It's Grave Digger Mom." House promised himself he'd make Wilson pay for this. Making him miss the biggest rally in years just to watch a sappy chick flick. If it was anyone other than his mom… "And it's fine. The rally will be on again. **

**Blythe and Wilson thoroughly enjoyed the movie, commenting on the similarities to the book and how much the film captured that period in time. House, on the other hand, kept nodding off, waking up only when he heard his name. He had no idea how long it had been since it started but was very happy to open his eyes to the credits rolling at the end. He sat up on his side of the couch when he noticed Wilson get up and head down the hallway.**

"**Too much coffee will do that to you!"**

"**That's my second stop." Wilson headed to the linen closet for a set of sheets, a blanket, and some pillows. He placed them on the love seat he had been occupying all night. "For you buddy. Now to deal with the coffee."**

"**That reminds me, thank you so much son for letting me use your bedroom while I'm here. James said you insisted on it. If it gets too much for you just tell me and I can always sleep out here."**

"**Of course not Mom, I'll be fine," House was definitely going to get Wilson back for this. Not that he minded having his mother use his room. He would have insisted on it himself. It was just the principal of the thing. Have to keep those oncologists in line from time to time. The thought made House grin. It would be fun pranking Wilson after his mother left. Oh the possibilities…**

"**If you don't mind son, it is getting late and I've had a long day, so I think I'll retire for the night. Do you need anything in there before I go to bed dear?"**

"**I should be fine Mom. But let me carry your bag in there for you." House headed down the hallway with his mother and picked up her bag. They met Wilson who was coming out from his 'second stop'. "You were in there long enough! No more coffee for you." **

"**Didn't think you liked that Cinnabon coffee so much. I'll make more in the morning."**

"**Wilson, if you do…"**

"**Goodnight James. Thank you for a wonderful dinner. Will see you in the morning."**

"**Night Blythe. Sleep well." Wilson watched House walk her to his room and he went to take the empty coffee mugs to the kitchen.**

**House opened the bedroom door and followed his mother in. He put her suitcase on the bed and they said their goodnights. On the way out of the room he noticed something hanging on the wall. Something that wasn't there last time he was in his room. It was a picture. No, not a picture, a poster. A **_**Chorus Line**_** poster. Wilson was**_** so**_** going to pay for this….**


End file.
